


Twined In Fate

by JayDies



Series: Awakened, Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst so be warned, Happy Ending?, Lots of gore and character death, M/M, Really gay so yeah, Time Travel, time loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDies/pseuds/JayDies
Summary: In a world where most people have some sort of uncanny ability, Nico Morvin can travel back in time. He finds himself repeating the same month over and over again to save the life of his entire school.





	1. Hints of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first book on here, as you can probably see on my account. Thanks for reading!

"January first..." I yawned closing my eyes for a second, after a small moment I continued speaking into the tape recorder, "Happy New Year. Last night I didn't dream, the end." I wasn't lying, I hadn't had a dream in months. I was bitter about having to record them, even if I didn't really have to do anything. I just wanted some peace and quiet in the morning. After clicking the stop button I took out the tape. I grimaced, it was also a waste of money. I labeled the tape and put it into the box with the rest. I had two months worth, only another thirty days to go. The box was full of a load of nothing, all the tapes had no record of dreams, I'd bet money Mr. Rodger is gonna fail me for this. 

I made my way out of my room and into the dining room, my bare feet patted on the floor as I started making coffee, it looked like I was the first up. I made as much as I could, knowing that almost everyone in the dorms drank some to wake up in the morning. Once everything was put in I leaned up against the counter. I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the coffee dripping through the strainer.

I had some time to contemplate my situation, I wasn't used to sleeping away from home but the school insisted on its students living here. Me and my mom managed to hold me back home for a month, but in the end the school won. I moved here, other than the sleeping part this place is really awesome. I'm basically living with all my friends. The school does have control of all of our lives even more now. We can't misbehave or the punishments are more severe. At least we have the gym, a place to freely use our powers, that's what the school is for anyway.

I was cut out of my train of thought by a voice, "Hey Nico, you're up early." I jumped and accidentally knocked over a mug, it shattered on the floor. The boy who had spoken was a little taller than the average teen with copper skin and dark hair. It was Oliver. Oliver is the prodigy child of the school, he's mastered his power almost completely, he seems to think it's no big deal though. He's leagues ahead of the rest of us. "U-uh, Oliver!" I yelped. Oliver laughed, "You dropped that." He pointed to the shattered glass on the floor. After taking a second I gathered my wits, "Yeah? And you didn't save it from shattering. What a top student you are." Oliver held up his hands in faux disbelief, "Oh but I'm just a poor helpless boy, what am I to do when things just happen?" I pouted, "Well, now I have to fix it... Not that you'll remember or anything."

I took a second and focused on exactly what was happening before the mug shattered. For a moment I felt like I had fallen out of reality, my body slipped through this timeline and thrust itself into another one. Hours passed but no time passed at all, my body disappeared and reappeared simultaneously and... then I was back. I was standing in the same position I was in when I activated my ability except the mug wasn't broken, and Oliver wasn't down the stairs yet. After a few seconds footsteps echoed from a higher floor and Oliver turned the corner, "Hey Nico, you're up early." 

I offered him coffee and we waited for the rest of our class while we chatted about random things. We slowly woke up and, as we gradually gained more consciousness, became louder. I'm sure our voices woke up some of the students as people began to trickle down. They said their good mornings and took coffee until, eventually, there was none left. The rest groggily complained as they woke up to no caffeine. When it was time someone's alarm went off and we all headed out to morning classes. 

Most subjects are boring core classes, we all take them because we have to. What's really exciting, and also the reason we're all going to this school in particular, is the combat classes. You see, we're all training to get a career at an arena. Arenas are places where people who can use their power to fight do so for money. This school is the most reputable school that trains students for that kind of job. A lot of people see the arenas as a crude form of entertainment but most have accepted it as a martial art at this point.

So after all of our core classes we head to our A.C. (Arena Combat) class. Here is where we all get to practice using out powers legally, it's also where we excel most. I'm not really that high in the ladder; most other students are stronger than me here, but I really hope I can get better. Mr. Pen says I have real potential. I'm ranked number fourteen in our class of thirty students, recently I climbed to that spot after getting to semifinals in a tournament we held. The ratings aren't official of course, but we all accept them as fair. Oliver keeps track of score so he can update the list whenever someone wins a fight.

Currently the top three are as follows: "1. Oliver Becket 2. Robert Mary 3. Marty Poller" Oliver is listed at the top, but we all know that he deserves that spot. He never rigged the scores, he just wins almost every fight he participates in. Robert and Marty aren't even close to beating him, those two are neck and neck in a fight for second place though. 

Today Mr. Pen says we're having a battle royale type fight, these don't happen often in arenas but sometimes they are run for special events. He brings us to a huge stadium and separates us into two different groups, he puts the "Most capable" students in one arena and the rest into another. I'm with the capable students, probably because of that last tournament. He places each of us in a far corner of the stadium then counts down from ten.

I'm not happy about being put with the capable students, it shows that Pen has faith in my ability on one hand, but on the other I'm going to be fighting against the top three as well as all the other top students. There's only ten of us in this group. 

As soon as Mr. Pen yells "Go!" I'm looking to find some way to avoid everyone else and maybe snag a knock out myself. There's no cover here so I have to avoid attacks using my power. As it turns out, I didn't really have to worry about much, people weren't even focusing on me that much. The big shots were fighting each other and the smaller fighters seemed intimidated by me. I guess I really didn't have too much worry about, is what I thought. After watching Robert and Marty go at it for a good thirty seconds I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. I was greeted by a grinning smile, "Sorry about this." Is all I heard before Oliver socked me right in the face.

I reeled back before regaining my footing, as I stood up Oliver was right on me in a second. I can see why it's so humiliating to be beat by him, it honestly feels like a fight you have a chance at winning. Unfortunately that's just how his power functions. I know he's using it because of his eyes, they change color. His power is called Lucky Slots, of course he named it that. The user of this power has a certain number of slots (You can train to increase the number) that they can assign to: objects, animals, people, and places. Those slots can have one of two properties, Oliver calls those good and bad, that's because they assign either good or bad luck to whatever the slot it used on. The percent luck difference can also be increased with training. Currently Oliver says they're at about a one-hundred percent increase, he also has one-thousand slots to use. This is why it is impossible to beat him.

I try to activate my power to travel back a few seconds and gain some distance between us but just as I start to concentrate Oliver hits me again, this time in the stomach. This breaks my train of thought and knocks the wind out of me. I cough and fall onto the ground, "Aw come on," leaves my mouth just in time for Oliver to laugh and try to respond, "Wel-" is all that leaves his mouth before my power kicks in. I feel that uncomfortable sensation that I feel when I use my ability and Oliver is gone, well, he's actually just thirty feet away, but that's all I need. He looks from where I was to where I am and looks confused, it only takes a second for him to realize what happened though, when he does he starts running straight after me. I scramble up and sprint the opposite direction. 

I had developed a technique for using my power, I called it leaping. I ran, and while I ran I activated my ability and traveled back to right when I started running, I did this over and over again. It gave the appearance that I teleported. So as I ran away from Oliver I leaped, leaping takes a lot of concentration so anything could knock me out of it by so much as touching me. So in my frantic leaping to get as far away as possible from Oliver I bumped into someone. When I hit that person my power fizzled and stopped working, I fell down in front of them. I looked up at them and my face went pale.

You see, there is one person who isn't listed on the class ranking, they don't want to be. Their name is Rhond, and I'm sure they would be in the top five if they were listed. Their power is called Railgun. It might be the most powerful power I have ever witnessed, it applies a magnetic field to anything Rhond can touch and then it created another magnetic field of opposite polarity in any direction Rhond chooses. The opposite field is indefinitely in front of the object affected regardless of how much the object moves. This lets Rhond launch any object they choose at ridiculous speeds. Rhond doesn't really keep track of how the power works, they just choose an object, a direction, and a speed then it happens. 

Standing in front of me was Rhond, and they were holding a baseball. For just a second I hesitated, Rhond looked just as surprised, but I was the first to recover. I turned over on my side and kicked with all of my force, sweeping their legs out from under them. Rhond yelled something as they hit the ground but I didn't hear it and jumped to my feet. Rhond was holding their head and looked in pain but I didn't have time for that, they would be helped after the fight. I saw that the ball was still near them on the ground, I kicked it away. I was about to run into the fray when I felt something hit the back of my head. My eyes went fuzzy and unfocused and I fell to the ground. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, tell me what your favorite character is in the comments, I know this chapter isn't much to go on but I'll make things more clear in the next chapter. There are some scenes I'm really excited to write. And don't worry it'll get gay soon enough


	2. Hints of a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at a bar downtown takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I wanted to wait to write this chapter but I just couldn't lol

I was fine, one of our classmates can heal people with his power so I didn't have to worry about lasting injuries. What I did have to worry about was my new score, I dropped to fifteenth. "Aww man!"

I was checking the list earlier when I saw it, "And after all the work I did to get that high." I pouted to Oliver as he taped it to the fridge in the dorm. He shrugged in response, "What was I supposed to do, put you higher?" I scoffed, "Well, it's not like I did horribly. You saw me knock over Rhond."

He laughed, "Yeah, and then proceed to get the shit beaten out of you two seconds later."

He was right, I didn't do well. Honestly it was one of my worst displays since the beginning of the year. I mean, what did they expect? They put me in with the best, I was bound to fail. My power just isn’t built to compete like that.

I scoffed, “Well, that’s easy for you to say since you’re the one who won the entire competition.”

We laughed and chatted for some time, Oliver was the nicest person in the class so I stuck with him whenever I could. It’s strange, he had his choice pick of friends, having such a nice personality and being incredibly powerful everyone liked him. I don’t know why he chose me.

There was a party going on later today at some bar. All the students are too young to drink but a lot of us planned on going anyway. I asked Oliver if he was going but he said he was busy. I like to dress up, I get all giddy when I get to wear new clothes. I was wearing a new black button up shirt with intricate rose patterns on it. I also wore some slacks and a bow tie. 

I got to the party and looked around, I saw a few classmates but mostly strangers. It looked like people were just chilling around. I was fine with that, I like parties but sometimes it’s overwhelming. I ordered a shirley temple and moved to lean against a wall and enjoy the music that a band was playing in a back corner. I closed my eyes and sighed, this week had been stressful and I was glad it was over.

I noticed Oliver walking around with a cup, I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to him, “Hey, Oliver! I thought you weren’t coming.”

He jumped and looked at me with confusion for a moment, “Oh, uh, I changed my mind.” He seemed very nervous.

“Is something wrong?” 

He chuckled nervously, “Oh no, naw, I’m good.” He shuffled his feet for just a second before composing himself. He put on a smile, “Isn’t the music good?”

I looked towards the band, “Yeah, I love swing.” Oliver stood there staring into the distance. “Hey, do you wanna dance?” He said suddenly.

I laughed, “What do you mean?”

He took a deep breath and put his cup onto a table nearby. He grabbed my waist and one of my hands.

My face burned, “H-hey, what’s going on?” He looked at me, “Um, is this alright?”

I looked down to his hand and back up at him. I won’t lie and say I haven’t thought about being with him before, I never acted on it though. I thought I’d lose my best friend if I did. I sighed, “Yeah, this is good.”

I never knew that Oliver could dance, I barely knew how so I just followed along. I was in a daze, I wouldn’t say this is a dream come true or anything like that, but it really was nice. The longer we danced the closer we came to each other, before I knew it our noses were almost touching. I saw him look at my lips. He closed the distance, I’ve never really been with someone before so kissing was new. I’m sure I was bad but I don’t think he minded.

After we separated he looked like he was going to say something but his phone buzzed before he could. He picked it up and frowned, “Aw man, I’m sorry. I have to go.” He walked towards the door. “See ya.” He said before he practically ran into the street. I looked down to my hand, in it there was a slip of paper. A phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda short, just wanted to do this scene so thats why


End file.
